


drops in an ocean

by baibao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, see chapter index for brief descriptions, too many to tag rip, will add ship tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baibao/pseuds/baibao
Summary: A compilation of prompts, requests, and other short stories.2. cuddling for warmth and the things that come with the cold. [yukhei/renjun]Everything about him was ice-cold. The cute tip of his nose where it poked into Xuxi, the palms of his hands and the pads of his fingers, the milky stretch of his exposed legs, even the span of his back against the hand Xuxi slipped up his sweater. Xuxi wanted to take him in his hands and rub him all over until his shivers died and he was left a pliant, cuddly mess.





	1. the first time yukhei sees renjun in his clothes. [yukhei/renjun]

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a compilation of ficlets! or basically fics that i wrote upon request (which you can do by dropping smth in my cc) or some stuff that i wrote that are too short to stand by themselves and too long for me to forget about.
> 
> i had a poll on my twitter asking where i should dump all the ficlets i have, and people voted for ao3, so here we are. ^^
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anon:](https://twitter.com/yukrens/status/987966177531056129) "BUT LISTEN YOUR POST ABOUT RENJUN WEARING LUCAS’ CLOTHES, expand on that. Like maybe the first time Lucas sees renjun wearing his shirt and almost dies"  
> note: posted 180422. edited 190710.
>
>> It’s all Jungwoo’s fault. His hyung is laughing at him over his usual cup of coffee with his eyes, taunting him. Yukhei wonders if this has anything to do with how loud he was last night, when he’d been too busy laughing at Renjun’s spiel on mermaids _(it's merfolk, Xuxi, they can't all be female!)_ rather than thinking about the time or Jungwoo’s need for more than five hours’ worth of rest.  
> “Hyung,” he whimpers pathetically when he sees Renjun step out of the bathroom, wet hair curling around his ears and bare legs blushing pink from the shower. “Oh, my god.”

Yukhei loves it when Renjun sleeps over at the U dorm, even when Renjun hates the situations leading up to his exile most nights. He doesn’t ever speak about them outright, but Yukhei catches from his grumbles about how Jeno and Jaemin tend to hog Jeno and Renjun’s room, while Mark and Donghyuck like hanging out in Jaemin’s single to escape 127. Yukhei wishes he could say he nods along sympathetically, but that would be a lie.

The truth is more along the lines of him staring besottedly as Renjun scowls into his pillows.

Yukhei likes being with his best friend.

Even with all these complicated feelings gathering in his chest, Yukhei is fundamentally a very simple person. He doesn’t want for much.

Sometimes, when Renjun is around, Yukhei feels like he is, at his core, extremely selfish. He doesn’t want for much, but he does want Renjun. He wants _everything_ from Renjun, so much so that the little things are more than enough to keep him afloat.

Whenever Renjun sends him a quick _i’ll be there in five_ , Yukhei scrambles to check through the cupboards to make sure that they’re stocked on Renjun’s favourite snacks. Renjun doesn’t binge on the food he likes often, but Yukhei knows it’s a comfort just to have the option. Yukhei doesn’t have any snacks he keeps for himself, it’s not something he needs. He just likes taking up Renjun’s time. He likes sitting across from, beside him, beneath him. He likes watching Renjun’s face as he goes through his emotions. He likes feeling Renjun’s fingers twist in the blankets pooled between them. He likes being able to go to sleep just talking with Renjun, likes being able to listen to him sing in his gentle, gentle voice when he’s not really all that awake anymore.

Sometimes he’s a bit apologetic to Kun, because Renjun prefers Yukhei’s slightly messy but very fluffy bed, over Kun’s carefully pressed sheets and stiff pillows. So whenever Renjun’s over, he takes Yukhei’s bed while Yukhei takes Kun’s and their gege is forced to either sleep on the couch or make the trip to the 127 dorms across the street at ungodly hours in the morning. But Kun is also very nice; he’s very lenient when it comes to Yukhei’s pathetic pining bullshit (which is more than he can say for Ten or Jungwoo), so he tells him it’s all fine as long as Yukhei’s happy.

And Yukhei _is_ happy around Renjun. How can anyone not be?

Yukhei can’t say he’s very happy this morning, though, and it’s all Jungwoo’s fault.

His hyung is laughing at him over his usual cup of coffee with his eyes, taunting him. Yukhei wonders if this has anything to do with how loud he was last night, when he’d been too busy laughing at Renjun’s spiel on mermaids ( _it’s mer_ folk _, Xuxi_ ) to think about the time or Jungwoo’s need for more than five hours’ worth of rest.

“Hyung,” he whimpers pathetically when he sees Renjun step out of the bathroom, wet hair curling around his ears and bare legs blushing pink from the shower. “Oh, my god.”

Jungwoo only snickers before calling Renjun to have breakfast.

Renjun is small. Yukhei doesn’t know if it has something to with him being too tall for his friends, but Renjun is actually really small, okay. He’s tiny. Sometimes it looks like Yukhei could keep him in his pocket — and he wants to. He desperately wants to.

But that isn’t actually possible, no matter how much Yukhei’s lizard-brain screams at him for it. The closest thing he can get to having Renjun in his pocket is having Renjun in his clothes, and that —

It’s wondrous. Yukhei doesn’t know enough words in any language to describe the feeling he gets when he sees Renjun walk over, almost swimming in fabric that Yukhei knows smells like him. Every time they have a schedule, a coordi-noona would always spray Yukhei down with cologne. Not because he smells, she would always say, but his natural scent of _boy_ is too strong. Yukhei doesn’t know what she means; he can’t smell himself.

He thinks, though, that if he presses his nose to Renjun’s smooth shoulder, he’ll be able to find out where Renjun starts and where he begins.

He doesn’t know how to deal with that thought. He feels like he doesn’t deserve that — doesn’t even deserve the view in front of him, now.

Yukhei knows he’s a goner. Hook, line, and sinker. The wiry muscles of Renjun’s calves are hypnotic to look at. Yukhei would drop to his _knees_ for this boy. Renjun has him tied around his pinkie and Yukhei doubts he even realises it.

Renjun is just _so_ pretty, in this ethereal, otherworldly kind of way. He has this _glow_ about him, it makes him impossible to ignore. In Yukhei’s worn sweater from his school back in Hong Kong and the basketball shorts he arrived in the evening before, he looks like a thing of Yukhei’s dreams.

The sweater is too big on him, slipping off one shoulder and falling halfway down his thighs. Renjun’s very proud of his collarbones. He says he has the prettiest ones in all of NCT, and it’s true. It is an undeniable, indisputable fact. Yukhei would throw hands against anyone who says different. Yukhei’s eyes follow the delicate dip at the base of his neck, drinking in the milky skin and the dew collecting there that tells Yukhei he’s fresh from the shower.

And it’s sort of unfair, because Yukhei always looks like a drowned rat post-shower, and here is Renjun, looking like an angel sent to collect Yukhei’s soul because Yukhei is _actually dying._

“What happened to lending him your shirt, hyung?” he asks Jungwoo as quietly as he can, because Renjun is settling into the seat across from them and is struggling to fold the too-long sleeves of Yukhei’s top to his wrists. “You _know_ my clothes are too big.”

Jungwoo smiles. “I didn’t think you’d mind.” He keeps smiling. Yukhei tries not to seem too distressed.

Yukhei’s attention snaps back to Renjun when he swears beneath his breath as the sweater slips further down his shoulder. Yukhei can see the freckles that converge there, star patterns he wants to trace with his fingers. Or maybe his tongue.

Obviously frustrated, Renjun huffs, pretty pink lips pushing into a small pout.

He makes a noise Yukhei hasn’t heard from him before, ever, and in his surprise, Yukhei’s elbow slips on the tabletop.

When his chin smacks onto the hardwood, Jungwoo laughs.


	2. cuddling for warmth and the things that come with the cold. [yukhei/renjun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: "Luren laying on the bed, foreheads pressed together just enjoying each other’s presence and just when Renjun moves closer to kiss Lucas, Lucas sneezes so loud, it scares Renjun and he falls out of bed"  
> 
>
>> Everything about him was ice-cold. The cute tip of his nose where it poked into Xuxi, the palms of his hands and the pads of his fingers, the milky stretch of his exposed legs, even the span of his back against the hand Xuxi slipped up his sweater. Xuxi wanted to take him in his hands and rub him all over until his shivers died and he was left a pliant, cuddly mess.

Xuxi hated the cold. He hated the way it seeped beneath his skin and sunk into the marrow of his bones. He hated the way it made his teeth chatter and his lips turn blue. He hated the way it forced him to stay in bed when the sun was high enough in the sky for it to be a great day.

And yet, he supposed that he could be, to some degree, persuaded to enjoy it. Under certain circumstances. Xuxi was nothing if not an opportunist, after all.

He was already waiting for it, when he woke up to find that his room was many degrees lower than it was when he went to bed the previous evening and heard floorboards creak. He wasn’t even able to count the seconds before his door was open, his roommate muttering a quiet _excuse me_ to himself.

Xusi held the sheets of his bed back invitingly as Renjun fidgeted by the doorway, sweater slipping off his shoulder and overly large bottoms threatening to fall off. He held himself like it was his every right to be there, until Xuxi saw his feet curling in their socks, telling. He looked infinitely relieved to clamber in next to Xuxi, and he immediately pressed close.

Everything about him was ice-cold. The cute tip of his nose where it poked into Xuxi, the palms of his hands and the pads of his fingers, the milky stretch of his exposed legs, even the span of his back against the hand Xuxi slipped up his sweater. Xuxi wanted to take him in his hands and rub him all over until his shivers died and he was left a pliant, cuddly mess.

He said as much, gently turning Renjun’s face away from his collarbone and to his own, letting them connect at points through their foreheads and their noses and their cheeks. Renjun’s breath across his face was warm and Xuxi couldn’t help but lean in towards him.

Renjun’s eyes were curving, pushing into the slight crescents that told Xuxi he was happy, and he could feel his heart grow in size where it was chained to his chest. If he wasn’t careful, it would beat right out and offer itself to Renjun.

He felt Renjun’s hands grab at the back of his neck, felt them slide down to his shoulders and slip over his chest. They were tracing a path across Xuxi’s sleep-warm skin familiar only to him, while trying to steal some of that pleasant heat for himself. Renjun’s hands stayed there, rubbing and kneading almost mindlessly, as his head tilted back and his lips fell open. Did he know what he was doing to Xuxi? Probably.

“Are you going to kiss me?” he asked, teasingly, dropping his hands so they could roam the snuggly skin of Renjun’s waist. Renjun hissed, moving away from his cool touch, but leaning in all the same.

“Maybe,” was all he said, but Xuxi knew from the half-mast droop of his eyelids he was going to do it.

He could feel it in his chest, the anticipation and the warmth — the same way he felt the tingling sensation that escaped him before he could grasp it and it exploded into Renjun’s face.

His sneeze surprised Renjun so much he yelped like a hurt puppy and jerked away from Xuxi, pushing at his chest with such force that he ripped Xuxi’s blankets away from him and brought them with himself to the floor.

Hand clasped over his mouth in horror, Xuxi peeked over the side of his bed. “Oh, my god, babe, I… It’s the _cold_.”

“No,” Renjun groaned, pulling the sheets up over his face so that he disappeared completely from view. “I don’t care. Shut up.”

Xuxi snorted, cupping his cheek in thought. He considered the soft lump growing from his hardwood flooring and asked, “Comfortable down there?”

A growl. “Very.”

Xuxi loved watching Renjun. He was always so adorable. Delighted, he coaxed, “Don’t you want to get back in bed?”

“No.”

“Isn’t it cold?”

“No, fuck you,” was all the muffled response he got. Then, a moment later, “Get down here, asshole.”

Beaming, Xuxi scrambled to follow. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [jaemjens](https://twitter.com/jaemjens) | cc: [baibao](http://curiouscat.me/baibao)


End file.
